The Right Thing
by Neanda
Summary: Had the situation been any different, she would have attempted to reason with Mikoto. But she doubted she could talk sense into her at this point. Holding her at bay was the only thing Midori could do now. - Meanwhile, Youko realizes Midori has been hiding things from her. (Midori & Youko friendship)


Look! I managed to write something! It took a little while, but this moment inspired me so much that it was worth it. Hopefully the practice I got in for this story will help me write other stuff as well. I also attempted to improve my dialogue punctuation, so if you see any mistakes let me know.

Obviously this contains spoilers for Mai Hime episodes 22 and 23, and possibly all of the episodes before them. The main goal of this one was to flesh out the dilemmas Midori faced, as well as the aftermath, and Youko's feelings on the matter. I ended up writing much of the action scene too, because I felt it was an important part of context that could highlight Midori's thought process during the event.

I suggest reading "Justice" by DezoPenguin after this; it's an amazing one-shot set after the events of this fic. It's so amazing, in fact, that I didn't even try extending this one into that timeframe. Seriously, check it out.

Disclaimer: The Mai Hime franchise is the property of Sunrise. I write fanfiction to pay homage to the source material and to promote awareness of its existence. And for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Right Thing**

The entrance exploded inward, sending debris and dust everywhere. Midori looked up from the terminal in alarm, cursing inwardly. How had Mikoto managed to break through so quickly?

'_This is bad! It needs more time.' _

The redhead summoned her Element without hesitation and ran back the way she came, towards the dust cloud that was starting to part. Before the dust could even begin to settle, Mikoto came dashing through the now ruined doorway and Midori swung her labrys at the young girl horizontally, forcing her back with all the strength she had. Mikoto looked at her balefully, her glare fierce and so unlike the childlike person that Midori had come to know.

Midori repositioned her axe so it was in its default position at her back, ready to block her opponent's next move. "I can't let you do it!" she exclaimed determinedly. "She's the only chance we have."

They sized each other up, their jaws set. Midori watched Mikoto carefully, mindful of any movements she might make. She had to match the girl's strength for a little while longer, until the terminal finished booting up the android behind her. It was imperative that she succeeded. Had the situation been any different, she would have attempted to reason with Mikoto. But she doubted she could talk sense into her at this point. Holding her at bay was the only thing Midori could do now.

Not one to mince words, her opponent growled and shifted her stance, dropping the tip of her black claymore to ground-level. Then she spun, her weapon producing sparks as its tip was dragged along the floor in a circle, causing a black vortex to form on the floor in front of the girl. She raised her blade and stabbed down into the hole forcefully.

"Miroku!" the black-haired girl called, her voice as feral as her body language.

The vortex unleashed a staggering amount of energy, more than Midori had ever felt from the move before. Large, thick obsidian spikes shot up from the floor without warning, surrounding Mikoto and coming for the redhead in a straight line. It happened so fast that Midori barely had enough time to jump back and avoid being impaled.

Forced back to within a foot of the coffin-like stasis chamber she was protecting, Midori eyed Mikoto apprehensively as the entire room started to shake. The sword wielder was still pointing her claymore downwards, its surface covered with blood-red, eye-shaped symbols and giving off an aura of the same color. Her eyes, now pupil-less, glowed red as well and the purple bead on her necklace was shining with an eerie light. Midori had never imagined that a young, innocent girl like Mikoto could look so terrifying.

The tremors intensified and the ground below Mikoto rose, pushed up as if something was clawing its way out. And indeed there was. Midori stood her ground, her eyes full of disbelief and horror as a dark red giant with black spikes ascended seemingly from the depths of Hell itself, its form easily dwarfing hers even though it had not yet reached its full height. A demonic roar rattled Midori's ribcage.

'_This…this is Mikoto's Child?'_

Truly, every Child was a beast of great power and worthy of respect and fear. But even for a Child, Mikoto's was a scary sight to behold. Mikoto had never summoned it before; Midori hadn't even known the girl was capable of it.

The monstrosity freed one arm from its prison and raised its gauntlet, clutching a long, spiked mace that matched or perhaps even exceeded the arm in size. Midori's eyes widened and she looked behind her; that mace was going to hit the pod, and there was no way she could block it on her own.

"Gakutenou!" she called desperately.

A tornado appeared in the room immediately and dissipated just as quickly, her lion-shaped Child appearing in its stead with a cry not unlike a razor wind at full force. Despite its thick, red plating it responded to her will quickly and rushed towards the apparatus, intending to protect it with a determination that it shared with its master.

Hearing footsteps from Mikoto's direction, Midori's head whipped back quickly to see the girl charging her at full speed, her eyes still red. She brought her labrys up in front of her just in time to block the blow, but she'd been caught off-guard and couldn't stop herself from getting knocked back. Mikoto's raw power left her off-balance and the feral child quickly struck again, breaking through the woman's guard and sending her flying.

Midori landed on the stone floor hard, looking up to see the stasis chamber a ways to her right and Miroku's massive club about to strike. She watched as her Child covered the device with its own body just in time and took the giant's blow directly on its spine. The force was so great that Gakutenou's red plating cracked all over, and its yellow tail broke completely.

Miroku's weapon started emitting a bright light. Getting a bad feeling, Midori got to her feet as fast as she could and ran for the lower level of the room. She heard the explosion just before it hit, and the impact sent her flying off the edge of the plateau. She mostly managed to protect her head when she landed, but the impact still rattled her brain a little and left her dazed.

She heard fire passing over her in the wake of the explosion's shockwave, spreading through the room and bathing everything around her in flames. Soon the smell of smoke filled her nostrils, and the air around her became uncomfortably hot. She wanted to stand and take stock of the situation, but she felt too dizzy to even open her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a cry over the crackling of the flames, recognizing it as Mai's voice. "Midori-chan!"

Just a few seconds later, she felt Mai's hand on her hip. The redhead opened her eyes blearily at the touch, struggling to keep them open as the world spun, though not as badly as before. She turned her head to look at her student, but her vision was still blurred.

Mai's purple eyes were wide and filled with worry as she observed her history teacher's unfocused gaze. "Hold on!" she urged desperately, leaning over the woman to inspect her injuries. Midori shut her eyes tightly for a moment as she attempted to stave off the pain of her wounds, which were starting to burn.

"Mai…" Mikoto's voice cut in, suddenly gentle and soft. Midori heard Mai gasping sharply.

"Mikoto?" her student uttered in disbelief.

"Mai…" the young girl repeated, her voice full of regret.

"You're alive!"

The relief in Mai's voice caused Midori to force her eyes open, gazing at the back of orange-haired girl's head. She had to let her know that Mikoto was responsible for this. "Mai-chan, be careful." she forced out, struggling to focus her mind so she could say more.

Startled, Mai locked eyes with her before returning her gaze to Mikoto. She saw Mai stiffen as she laid eyes on the pod, the girl muttering something under her breath while she stood to face the perpetrator. Midori attempted to follow suit and slowly sat up, gritting her teeth as her back and left arm burned in protest. She looked up towards the pod. Even thought it was on higher ground, she could clearly see Gakutenou's standing guard over the device, its body cracked and close to breaking.

"Is that your Child, Mikoto?" she heard Mai ask, sounding patient but not at all pleased.

"My brother…the Obsidian Prince gave me this power!"

Midori was shocked, but she didn't have time to take it all in; the moment Mikoto finished her reply, Gakutenou became bathed in green fire. The Child broke into pieces, releasing a final screech that sounded distorted with pain. Its remains fell to the floor soundlessly, and although the steel remnants were still bathed in flames, Midori knew her faithful companion was dead. She could feel it in her heart.

"Gakutenou…" Grief filled her as she realized what she'd done, but there was no time to mourn; Mikoto turned around and strode purposefully towards the pod the redhead had worked so hard to protect. Desperation fueled her body and she stood quickly, stepping forward only to clutch her arm again. "Mikoto-chan, don't! That's-"

Mikoto struck before she could even finish her plea, her claymore glowing red once again. The young girl cried out in victory as the chamber cracked under the sheer force of her blow, but the blade refused to dig deeper. Midori's spirits lifted when a hand rose from inside the pod, lifting the blade and flinging Mikoto away with ease. While the sword wielder growled at this new development, Mai and Midori could only watch in wonder as the fruits of Midori's labor stirred before them.

The creature sat upright, wrapped in so many bandages that it almost looked mummified, save from the two tubes that were attached to its back. The tubes disengaged with a metallic hiss and the humanoid climbed out slowly. Miyu stood before them, motionless, her skin and hair just as pale as they remembered. Gakutenou's remains were strewn around her feet, and the green flames made the android look otherworldly.

"Miyu-san…?" Mai muttered in shock beside her. Miyu's red eyes, painted orange by the fire burning around them, studied the three of them for a moment. Then she jumped up with superhuman strength, ascending to the world above, and was out of sight a moment later.

Midori allowed herself a smile then, intensely relieved. "I'm sorry, professor…" she whispered to herself sadly, not realizing she was voicing her thoughts. "But you will be proud, right?"

The last of her adrenaline faded at that moment and she gave in to her body's need to rest, closing her eyes. She heard Mai gasp as her legs gave out and darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>Youko looked at her old friend forlornly, listening to the pitter-patter of raindrops against her office's window. Midori had been asleep for nearly an hour now. Her vital signs were stable, but she showed no signs of waking. Youko wasn't surprised; the redhead had received a minor blow to the head, as well as several scrapes on her left arm and superficial burns on her back. The left side of her body had taken the brunt of the force.<p>

The school nurse had done everything in her power: she had bandaged up the woman's head as well as her arm, and treated all of her burns. Her red hair was out of its customary ponytail, and she looked uncharacteristically vulnerable in the infirmary bed. The look didn't suit her. Sighing, Youko rested her palms on her knees. All she could do now was monitor her old friend's well-being, and contemplate just how much Midori hadn't told her.

_Youko was spending the evening in the infirmary to sort out paperwork. Sister Yukariko had left hours earlier, feeling much better, which gave Youko room to tidy up her files. She appreciated the peace and quiet; Midori often visited her during school hours, and the redhead's vibrant and playful personality sometimes obstructed her work. This was especially true where paperwork was concerned. Research was one of Midori's favorite pastimes, but she still poked fun at the administrative parts of Youko's job, claiming it to be "mind-numbingly boring". _

_Yet, the school nurse found she couldn't truly relish the silence. Her eyes strayed to the A4 envelope on the corner of her desk. Earlier that evening Midori had visited her, claiming she wanted to talk about something. Youko had assumed the redhead wanted money – it certainly wouldn't have been the first time - but the only thing Midori ended up doing was handing her that yellow envelope. Then she had quickly run off, asking her to hold on to it for a little while. _

_It had been a very strange occurrence. Usually her friend was eager to engage in small talk about all manner of things, but now Midori was avoiding her questions. Youko knew she loved playing the fool, but it wasn't like her old friend to hide things. _

_Then again, Midori had been acting different lately. She had become less outgoing for these past few weeks. She no longer invited the brunette out for drinks, and didn't make nearly as many jokes as she used to. Only a week ago she had come to Youko to ask for vitamins and a painkiller, suffering from a headache, and the nurse had noticed how tired she'd looked. Midori obviously wasn't sleeping well. She had also started looking worried and pensive, though Youko had never commented on it because it was obvious that her friend was trying to hide her worries. _

_Something had been bothering Midori very much, Youko realized then: something so bad that Midori hadn't confided in her about it. Suddenly concerned, she took out her phone and called the other woman's cellphone. It wasn't like her to act so impulsively, but there was something off. Her worry mounted when there was no signal tone on the other end of the line, just the voicemail._

_Midori had turned off her cellphone, she realized._

_Fear for her friend started mounting fast; Midori never turned that thing off. It was possible that she'd broken it, Youko reasoned, it was certainly possible given Midori's adventurous side. But considering how she had acted the past weeks, Youko was very afraid that Midori had cut herself off for some reason. _

_Her eyes returned to the envelope. She didn't want to invade her friend's privacy…but then again, Midori had left it in her care, and she had never told her it was private. Desperate times called for desperate measures, Youko concluded; she went against her morals and opened the envelope, surprised to find a binder inside. It was simply labeled "Thesis", and Youko's eyes widened. Why would Midori give this to her? She hadn't mentioned it was finished. Several scenarios ran rampant through Youko's keen mind, but she suppressed the sudden surge of panic. Now was not the time to jump to conclusions, she chided herself. She had to remain calm._

_When she opened the file, the first thing she noticed was that a hand-written note had been stuffed inside, covering the first page. It was addressed to a "Mai-chan", which puzzled Youko until she realized there was a Tokiha Mai in Midori's homeroom. The note spoke of Midori's thesis at first, but then she noticed a strange word: "HiME". She frowned in confusion. Midori was easily excited by history, and she often regaled her friend with myths and legends. But she had never mentioned this one. The legend of the "Battle Princesses" was well-known in Fuuka, of course, though Youko barely knew anything about it. But why had Midori put so much time and effort into researching this particular myth? More importantly, why was this kind of information important to one of her students? _

_As Youko read the pages that Midori had printed out, she became increasingly horrified. Midori's research spoke of ancient ceremonies and rituals, and of the coming of a Star that influenced all disasters and misfortune in the world. She learned about the festival, a gruesome battle to the death where young maidens fought for the right to the Star's power. And if they failed, the person they loved the most would die as well. _

_Youko felt nauseated by the time she finished reading, closing the file quickly. She had never imagined this land's local myth to hold such a terrible secret. The chosen faced a fate that was beyond cruel: they were trapped in a never-ending cycle of bloodshed. And for what reason? Midori didn't know, apparently. All she knew was that any female born with the HiME mark was doomed to come here and face their destiny, lest disaster ended the world._

_She wondered why Midori and Mai seemed so interested in this. Midori had been researching Fuuka's history for her thesis, but it seemed like this particular legend had taken up almost all of her time. Youko was contemplating how was connected to Midori's change in behavior when there was a violent explosion near the campus._

_Just a few minutes later, Tokiha Mai entered the infirmary with a wounded Midori in her arms, the floating student's wrists and ankles surrounded by rings of fire. _

Youko struggled to compose herself as she recalled how bad Midori had looked. Tokiha had been hysterical with worry, but she had left soon after Midori had been stabilized. Youko didn't want to think about the girl's reasons right now, nor the fact she had come _flying_ into her office.

She gazed at Midori's face, wondering what her friend had been doing. There was no question she had been near the explosion, the burns made that painfully clear, and Youko was surprised Midori hadn't been hurt worse than this. But what had she been doing there in the first place? Did the explosion have anything to do with her, or had she simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Tokiha hadn't told her anything; all she had admitted was that Midori's research was helpful before running off.

The school nurse sighed and leaned back, running a hand through her hair. She knew now why Midori had been at the site of the explosion: it had to be tied to the legend. Youko would never have believed it, but the picture of the HiME birthmark in Midori's thesis provided ample proof. She had seen that mark a few times, on the back of her friend's left ankle. Even then she could have dismissed it as a coincidence, or a mistake in Midori's research. But it was impossible to deny now, after she had examined her patient for injuries and found the birthmark missing.

How long had Midori known? Did it happen after she had moved to Fuuka, or had she been aware of her power for longer than that? Had Midori shouldered this burden alone for all that time? Suddenly the infirmary seemed far too quiet; it left her ample time to remember and list all the signs she had missed. Guilt washed over her as the tally kept growing: Midori's sudden appearance at the school, the worried expression when she thought Youko wasn't looking, the increasing urgency and drive in her research.

"_I'm not lending you any money, if that's what you're after." _

She winced as she remembered those words, words she'd spoken only hours prior. She'd assumed Midori was still the same wild, adventurous girl from university. In a way she still was; she had retained many traits from their university days. At times, she truly acted like the seventeen year-old she claimed to be. Nevertheless, Midori had matured into a strong, earnest woman over the years. Youko knew that. But at that moment, Midori's growth had slipped her mind, and the redhead had played along. Youko felt terrible about believing her. She wondered if her assumptions had hurt her friend's feelings.

'_Probably.'_

Letting out another heavy sigh, she readjusted her position on the stool at Midori's side. There was nothing she could do at this point. She would just have to wait for Midori to wake up, with only the rain and her thoughts for company.

* * *

><p>The rhythmic drum of rain against a window nudged Midori towards consciousness. The moment she awoke, she noticed a familiar smell, one she couldn't quite place. The bed she was in didn't feel like her own, and she could feel a tightness around her head, and arm that wasn't usually there. Her body felt sore, but thankfully the pain was minor.<p>

'_Where…am I?' _

She opened her eyes, squinting against the light to see a dropped ceiling, and suddenly it all clicked. The bed was something she'd never had to use, but at times she would sit down on one if both chairs were taken. The smell was one of antiseptics and rubbing alcohol.

'_I'm in the infirmary,'_ she realized, _'but why?'_

Soft breathing reached her ears then, easily heard in the quiet space. Midori turned her head towards the sound, and she spotted the sleeping woman slumped over on the left side of her bed. The redhead sat up carefully at this, mindful of the weakness in her arms. Youko didn't even stir.

'_She must be exhausted.' _

Midori smiled tenderly at the other woman as she watched her sleep; Youko always seemed to draw out a smile from her. She wasn't certain how long she'd been out, but it had to have been a while if Youko was fast asleep. Midori was truly grateful that Youko had stayed by her side; it made waking up in such a place much more pleasant, and Midori couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have with her right now. Youko had been her rock for years, after all, ever since they'd met at the start of university.

'_University…oh gods.' _Thinking of those years made the memories of that night rush back all at once, and she dug her fingers into the sheets when she realized what had happened. _'What have I done?'_

A wave of nausea and grief came over her. She had sacrificed Gakutenou for the sake of the greater good. Sasaki-sensei was _dead_, and it was her fault. She hadn't had time to think about it before – Miyu's survival had been her immediate concern – but now that everything was over the realization hit her full force. Suddenly she found it difficult to breathe; the room seemed to be closing in on her and the air was stifling. She leaned forward, her eyes shut tight, holding her head in her hands while her world spun. She had willingly forfeited someone else's life to further her own goals. The thought upset her greatly.

"Midori?"

She startled at the sudden voice, and lifted her head from her hands. Youko was awake now, the last remnants of her sleep fading. Their eyes locked for a moment, stormy blue studying surprised hazel, but Midori found she couldn't hold Youko's gaze. She looked away, guilt knowing at her insides. "Sorry, it seems I woke you up."

"It's all right," She could feel Youko's eyes on her still, observing her. "Are you feeling pain anywhere?"

She didn't ask how she was feeling, Midori noticed with relief. "I'm a little sore, but," She moved a little, testing her body; the motion aggravated her left arm and back. "I feel fine."

A few seconds passed before Youko nodded, and Midori knew she had seen right through her lie. To the nurse's credit, though, she didn't press the issue. At least, not yet; Youko would certainly admonish her later.

The brunette in question was silent for a moment, gazing at Midori's turned head as she tried to organize her thoughts. She had so many questions, and they all threatened to come out at the same time. _Why were you there, what were you doing, why didn't you _tell_ me?_ But that wouldn't do; she could see Midori was badly shaken, and an interrogation would only drive her away. Midori already had her walls up – something Youko wasn't used to seeing – and she didn't want to put any more distance between them than there already was. Getting the full story could come later. Right now her friend needed support, so she chose to focus on a less direct matter instead.

"I read your thesis," she told her gently, keeping her voice soft.

Midori didn't look any less uncomfortable at that, but she didn't shy away more either. There was even a hint of a smile, though Youko could tell it wasn't a happy one. "What did you think?" The redhead's voice was still soft and devoid of the energy it usually had. It wasn't the voice Youko was used to, and her heart ached for her friend.

"It was an excellent read, actually. You put everything into it, didn't you?"

"…Yeah."

Midori's eyes were already glued to the off-white hospital curtain at that point, unseeing and lost in thought. She was trying to block out her memories – it wouldn't be good to break down in front of Youko – but it was difficult to stop herself from questioning what she'd done. She'd made so many choices. Could she have talked Mikoto out of it? Should Midori have let her destroy Miyu? Would keeping Miyu's memories intact even help?

'_Did I do the right thing?' _

Before she could dwell on the more gruesome consequences of her choices again, a touch on her hand snapped her out of it. She turned her head to look, watching Youko's hand cover hers. "Midori…" Youko paused, collecting her thoughts. She had to risk it. "Were you there alone?" Mai hadn't been hurt, after all. Midori nodded. "Why?"

Midori's eyes never strayed from their hands while she thought that over. Suddenly a memory came to her: when she had confronted Mashiro for the first time. _"I will protect them!" _she had declared back then. It had only been about a week, but that moment already seemed so long ago. The Festival had already seemed twisted then, but that had been nothing compared to what she knew now.

She finally looked up again, meeting Youko's inquisitive eyes before glancing the other way, out the window. "So they wouldn't have to."

The nurse pulled back a little in surprise. "But, to do something so dangerous by yourself…"

"I had to protect them," Midori stated, her voice sounding slightly stronger. Yes, that much was certain: she had to do everything in her power to shield her fellow HiME from this horrible fate.

A long moment of silence passed between them before Youko spoke again. "Was it worth it?"

Midori's eyes widened. She had expected many questions, but not that one. Her thoughts raced as she tried to find an answer, and her stomach turned at the conclusion. "I…I don't know." She had taken a leap of faith, but she didn't know the consequences.

The thought caused her to swallow hard, her throat constricting; a solitary tear ran down her cheek unchecked. It tickled and she wiped it away irritably, making sure to hold back any that might follow. She heard Youko gasp, and before she knew it she was wrapped in a warm hug. The redhead wasn't sure what to think at first; Youko rarely initiated contact so impulsively, and Midori had always respected that. But it felt good, she realized. She sighed quietly, settling in her friend's comforting embrace while her mind wandered.

She had failed. The Festival was still going strong, and she had no idea if she had helped or hindered her friends. And she had already failed them before; if only her research had progressed faster, if only she had uncovered the truth sooner. Part of her often wondered if she could have protected all of them from the pain the Festival had caused. What if they could have fought to end this cycle together? What if she could have prevented it from repeating in the first place?

'_I shouldn't think like that anymore.' _

Midori had always believed in shaping her own future; she'd intended to defy her destiny through willpower and conviction. Yet in the end, the destiny she had struggled so long against had defeated her. Her part in this Festival was over. She had played her last card and exhausted all of her options. There was nothing she could do to protect the others now; there was nothing she could do to help.

That thought alone broke her heart. Mai didn't want to fight, Mikoto had somehow ended up an enemy, and Midori had no idea where the others were. They were suffering. Everything had gone horribly wrong, and the only thing she could do now was watch from the sidelines, hope the world wouldn't end, and that her actions would somehow help break the cycle. Midori hated feeling so helpless.

She shifted restlessly in Youko's arms, feeling a sudden desire to be alone. She needed time to process all of this, to curse her own actions, but she didn't want to do that in front of her friend. "Youko," The other woman drew back a little, surprised; Midori hadn't spoken for a few minutes. "Could you drop me off at my place?"

Youko hummed in thought, considering this request. "Do you feel well enough to walk?"

Midori's arm and back still ached when she replied, "Yeah, I'll manage."

The brunette studied her friend for a moment. She knew Midori was lying, but if she was strong enough to walk, perhaps some painkillers and frequent checkups would be best. She also knew Midori was a restless patient, and would likely feel better if she was allowed to go home. She sighed; this wasn't something she wanted to do, especially after what Midori had done earlier, but it was for the best. "I'll take you home, _if_ you promise to take it easy."

The redhead nodded immediately. "I promise."

"I mean it: don't strain yourself. You've worried me enough for one day," Youko added with finality.

Midori smiled, genuinely this time. She could always count on Youko to keep her in line. "I know. I promise I won't make you worry any more."

Youko finally relented then and nodded. While the other woman gingerly repositioned herself on the bed, Youko walked over to her desk and gathered her things. She grabbed a full container of painkillers before she locked the medicine cabinet. Turning around, she watched as Midori got out of bed and stood upright, albeit a bit wobbly. Youko didn't blame her; they were both exhausted.

She quickly made sure everything was in place before she stepped over to Midori's right side. She put an arm around her friend's waist loosely, to steady her if needed, and started to guide her to the door. "I'll come over tomorrow to check up on you," she said softly.

Midori chuckled mirthlessly. "Sure thing, Doc."

Youko's arm tightened around the redhead slightly. "And if you need to talk...you have my number." Although she could only hope her friend would use her phone this time.

Midori didn't look at her. "I know."


End file.
